Displace and Forget
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 53/100: Abuse. Genesis just wants to forget the pains of his youth. Sephiroth/Genesis. Yaoi.


53/100: Abuse. Sephiroth/Genesis.  
Well, xlightfromabovex, you know you want this :D

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Chaos will not pay for any therapy needed after reading this. Enjoy.

**

* * *

Abuse**

Displace and Forget

"And you're sure about this?"

"Of course I am! Why else would I-"

"Last time you started hyperventilating!" Sephiroth watched powerlessly as Genesis quickened his pace an extra step and reached out to the control pad next to the door. There was a moment of hesitation.

With swipe of a commander's key card, the threshold opened with a welcoming hiss of over-used hydraulics. Genesis turned back and smiled one of his many smiles. A slight curve to those plump lips could mean anything. Malice, joy, ecstasy and mischievousness. "Last time, Seph, _last time_." This time, it was certainly the latter.

Sephiroth fought the natural instinct to roll his eyes, sigh; drag Genesis back to his apartment and try to talk sense into him over a cup of coffee for another, ultimately ignored, time. He followed. The door slid closed behind him.

"The sooner I can replace these memories the better, I think," The redhead said whimsically, slipping his coat off his shoulders and folding it neatly over the back of a black leather chair that was short enough to let the red leather trail on the ground that, with mako eyesight, one could see was far from as sterile as it should've been. "I assume the same for you," Genesis frowned and bent over to fold the coat up again, so that it was completely away from the floor.

Sughing, Sephiroth stepped forwards and wrapped his arms tightly around Genesis' waist. "And what if you assumed wrong?" He whispered softly into the shell of the pierced ear.

"So if I strapped you down to that table now, you wouldn't start to struggle and scream?" Genesis asked curiously. He silently waited to be humoured with the answer that he knew would be evasive as it was.

"I'd like to see you try and strap me down to anything,"

It was a challenge… but one that must be kept for another time; another place. All the talk of restraining, no matter how small and light-hearted it may be in context, was making Genesis feel nauseous. His stomach was beginning to tighten and twist, fingers starting to lose sensitively.  
Most of his childhood when Hollander came on his tri-annual trips was spent trapped on some cold metal table with leather belts covering his arms, chest and legs, keeping him still from struggling as painful tests were run. Sometimes those examinations went on for hours, and in that dulled darkness all Genesis could feel was cold needles, burning chemicals and Hollander's low voice mumbling evanescent promises. It was what Genesis had imagined death to be as a child, until one day he became certain that death was far more lenient.

A shudder ran down his spine, settling in the forming maelstrom of his belly. He closed his eyes and swallowed what he tried to convince himself were asinine, childhood fears. Turning in Sephiroth's embrace, Genesis reached up to lock his arms around the slightly taller man's neck. "Shall we?" He asked, the façade of arrogance and strength was firmly back in place, sealed with a sneer, if his eyes did not betray him.

With a slight sigh, completely unnoticeable to anyone who didn't have every single aspect of Sephiroth and his mannerisms committed to memory, the General walked them both back to the silver metal examination table that stood maliciously confident in the centre of the small lab in which they stood. Armour was shed.

The small of Genesis' back met with the cold metal, a small breath of realisation of his actions of the touch made him close his eyes and frown. He held his head high, forcing everything out of mind. He was doing this willingly, and for a good reason. And Sephiroth was here…

Whether he understood or not, Sephiroth followed Genesis' wish and silent messages; lowering his head to trace the faint blue lines under the golden skin of the redhead's neck until his black turtleneck got in the way. Not for long.

Shirtless, Genesis was pushed back on the desk. Sephiroth's hand held him firm and flat whilst delicate fingers toyed with his nipples in a feeble attempt to distract him from the fact that he was being restrained. His discomfort was palpable. Eyes jammed shut, busy imagining they were in another place entirely; face contorted with unease but still smoothed out by the pleasure he had forcefully instigated.

"Genesis," Sephiroth's voice was gently and deep above him, almost surreal in that moment. Like the voice of a deity reaching for him through the darkness of this despair. "Genesis, look at me,"

Slowly, he did so, immediately focusing upon the concern radiating from those feline, green eyes. Arms rose again; his fingers threading deeply into Sephiroth's hair and pulling him closer. "I'll be okay ju-"

"Angeal should be doing this," Sephiroth stated bluntly. Indifferent to Genesis' softness in the moment of his uncertainty and determination to put an end to this silly little escapade of his lover's. "I can't… treat this softly, give you comfort and-"

"If I wanted such things, I _would've_ asked Angeal, but… I just want to, displace everything… with you." The redhead murmured quietly, never breaking eye contact no matter how much instinct – the awkwardness of vulnerability – called for it. "You alone, Seph."

Blinking a few times, the General mulled the thought over and the proposal that, when laid out on the table, seemed _mildly_ reasonable, he leant back down to Genesis' eager lips. His hand pressed harder; he made sure to dominate Genesis in the way that infuriated him as much as it excited him. Such a reaction only made it that little bit more enticing for Sephiroth.

When Genesis struggled, biting and spitting curses, Sephiroth would restrain him with some ease, and mount him with such confidence at any other time it would have the Commander weak at the knees.

And so Sephiroth did now, gripping a slim, leather-clad thigh tightly in his free hand and bringing it up to his waist, he pulled himself upwards another inch, bent over the table and leaning on Genesis for support. The beating of the redhead's heart was evident against a flat palm. So fast they could dance to it. One of those fast paced numbers that left them both gasping for breath and in urgent need of completion.

Then the grind began. By no means slow and no means gentle. If Genesis wanted this to be etched deeply into his brain, Sephiroth would do so. He had had enough of his lover returning back to his apartment white-faced and distant; too afraid to be touched in anyway for at least a day, if not two. Every time, Sephiroth had itched to come down to the labs and put Hollander through hell as well, but meddling with the affairs of scientists could only result in bad things. In fact, the SOLDIERs were sure Genesis suffered these arguably inhumane examinations simply because he was the General's lover. 'I have to monitor and record any effects upon him!' Hollander had once cried in his defence.

Auburn hair met with the table top in an almost unhealthy thud, but should there have been any pain, it would have only increased the feeling. Genesis raised his hips for a deeper movement with thrice the friction. His voice rose to a new pitch, and octave would be soon to follow. If Sephiroth so wished to take it the next step.

A black-gloved hand slid down the soft leather of Genesis' trousers, cupping around a firm buttock that he squeezed, eliciting a taste of what had yet to come. The redhead's reaction was amiable – a teeth bared and a mewl. His neck craned over Sephiroth's and those white teeth found themselves lodged into milky skin.

And then empty containers and metal utensils clattered to the ground from the desk besides the door. The grip of Genesis' legs around Sephiroth tightened; azure eyes flew up and… and…

And saw Hojo slam his fellow doctor and supposed nemesis back against the control desk. More equipment made a quick acquaintance with the floor. Bare hands wandered, white labs coats were pulled off broad shoulders. Hollander's stubby fingers reached up and pulled the tie out of Hojo's hair and combed his fingers through it with a passion that none one could've expected from him.

So consumed in their lusts they were, that the pair didn't even realise that their charges were stood only a few metres away staring in nothing but pure, unadulterated terror… And there would be no stopping them… No escape as Hollander lost his grip and smashed his hand down against the control pannel, locking the door and overriding the system.

A sharp intake of breath, Genesis shook his head violently, dispelling the tormenting premonition. "On second thought, maybe I'm not ready," He lowered the hand holding his key card back to his side and turned back to Sephiroth with a weary smile. "There are some things that can never be forgotten…" He trailed off and quietly added "And that is _definitely_ one of them,"


End file.
